not the right light
by daffodeela
Summary: [Trigger warnings: Suicide, depression] Eren ingin mengakhiri segala rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Dia ingin mengakhiri kegelapan yang melandanya. Pantulan cahaya dan kilauan dari ujung pisau entah mengapa terasa seperti solusinya. [for Prominensa/pappilon de lune]


Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

trigger warning: suicide, depression

terinspirasi dari obrolan tentang something sama pappilon/NonaNebula/Prominensa (banyak pisan penname teh, kak!) di grup chat.

.

**Eren Yeager** yeagerE

Terima kasih atas ucapan belasungkawa dari teman-teman semua. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya satu per satu. Semoga Ibu tenang di sana.

04:16 PM - 20 Oct 18 - Twitter for Web App

Eren membaca ulang twitnya enam bulan yang lalu. Twit tersebut masih berada di posisi paling atas di akunnya. Dia tidak terlalu aktif lagi di media sosial semenjak kepergian ibunya.

Senyum miris terpasang di wajahnya. Selama ini dia masih bisa bertahan. Kakaknya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu cukup mengguncangnya, tetapi dia masih kuat. Kepergian ibunya memukul mentalnya dengan lebih keras. Ingatan selama ini dia melawan ibunya selalu berputar di kepalanya. Penyesalan, rasa bersalah, dan mual yang entah bagaimana timbul di tengah-tengah semua itu selalu mengganggunya. Dia mencoba mengingat kenangan menyenangkan dengan ibunya. Itu membuatnya tersenyum, tetapi air mata membersamainya.

Dia masih bisa bertahan selama empat bulan; sampai dia sadar ayahnya terpukul lebih keras daripada dirinya hingga mengalami gangguan jiwa yang membuatnya harus ditangani dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Ayahnya masih ada di sana, tetapi Eren tetap merasa sendiri. Setiap dia mengunjunginya, ayahnya bahkan tidak mengingat dirinya sama sekali. Tak ada yang ayahnya ingat selain istrinya, kata-kata yang disebutnya hanyalah Carla, Carla, dan Carla.

Eren mencoba membayangkan perasaan ayahnya yang kehilangan istri sebanyak dua kali karena dicabutnya nyawa dan kehilangan putra pertamanya di antaranya. Sebelum menikah dengan ibunya, ayahnya sudah memiliki keluarga terlebih dahulu. Istrinya berpulang, meninggalkan ayahnya dengan seorang putra bernama Zeke. Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan ibunya setelah itu. Dan sekarang ayahnya harus mengalami kehilangan lagi. Percobaan membayangkan itu membuat Eren tidak bisa bernapas selama beberapa saat hingga nyaris pingsan.

Keputusasaan mulai menyerang Eren akhir-akhir ini. Dia masih sanggup tersenyum dan tertawa di sekolah. Masih bisa bertengkar dan saling menghina dengan Jean–_temannya, kenalannya, _apa pun itu–yang entah mengapa terasa sangat mengganggunya. Namun, kepala dan dadanya terasa kosong. Secerah apa pun matahari bersinar, dia tetap merasa berada di dalam kegelapan. Seluruh kesedihan di masa lalu yang dialaminya, yang sudah tidak terlalu dia pikirkan, akan langsung melandanya dalam satu waktu yang sama. Dadanya terasa sesak, terasa penuh, tetapi dia tetap merasa kosong. Dia merasa semua perasaannya tak akan pernah ada ujungnya.

Semenjak semua perasaan itu datang padanya, dia sudah tidak terlalu peduli pada hidupnya sendiri. Dia akan berjalan di tangga yang licin karena baru terkena hujan atau dibersihkan. Dia tak peduli warna apa yang ditayangkan lampu lalu lintas ketika dia menyeberangi jalan besar. Dia tak peduli teriakan kemarahan dari para pengemudi yang ditujukan padanya. _"Kau mau mati?!"_ Itu adalah salah satu kalimat yang paling sering dia dengar. Dia hanya bisa tertawa miris. Sadar tidak sadar, batinnya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan _ya_.

Jawaban _ya_ itu kini terus berputar di kepalanya. _Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya._

Eren membuka ponselnya lagi yang belum keluar dari aplikasi Twitter. Dia membaca twit terakhirnya berulang kali hingga air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya. Dia menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa terasa amat padat. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tangan dan jemarinya bergetar keras ketika dia menulis sesuatu di sana.

**Eren Yeager** yeagerE

Menyerah. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

08:29 PM - 27 Apr 19 - Twitter for Web App

Engah napasnya berhenti dan perlahan mengalir normal ketika twit itu terkirim. Ada rasa lega yang melandanya karena dapat mengemukakan apa yang memenuhi kepalanya. Seketika dia mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang membuang keluhannya pada media sosial. Ponselnya ditaruh di dalam saku, berjaga-jaga jika dia membutuhkan untuk mengemukakan sesuatu lagi.

Rasa lega itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa lelah dan putus asanya. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Dia sudah sangat putus asa. Dia ingin mengakhiri segala rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Dia ingin mengakhiri kegelapan yang melandanya. Kamarnya terlalu gelap sekarang. Dia mengingat-ingat lampu di ruangan mana`yang paling terang dalam rumahnya. Dapur. Dia berjalan ke sana dengan langkah gontai. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada meja island. Kepalanya menengadah menatap lampu tanpa menyipitkan matanya.

Ini tidak cukup. Sama sekali tidak cukup. Semuanya masih terasa gelap. Kepalanya menengok ke sana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu. Satu kilauan terang tertangkap matanya. Kilauan yang entah mengapa terasa menjawab semua masalahnya. Kilauan yang timbul dari ujung pisau tertajam di rumahnya yang digantung di dinding.

Eren meraihnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Getaran ponsel yang terasa berulang-ulang di pahanya sama sekali tidak dia acuhkan. Matanya terus menelusuri pantulan cahaya dari lampu pada permukaan pisau. Wajahnya yang masam muncul di permukaan pisau sebagai refleksi. Entah mengapa dia merasa terpesona di tengah-tengah kemelut yang memenuhi kepala dan dadanya.

Tak ada yang mengisi kepalanya selain instruksi untuk mengarahkan mata pisau pada tangan kirinya. Ujung pisau dia arahkan pada bagian kulit yang kurang lebih berjarak satu sentimeter dari nadinya. Bagian tajam itu sudah menusuknya. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, tetapi anehnya dia mulai merasa lebih lega. Ketika dia hendak melanjutkan gerakan pisau, telepon rumahnya berdering dengan kencang. Tubuh Eren mendadak terasa kaku. Namun, dia mengabaikannya.

Dering telepon rumahnya berhenti dan tergantikan oleh sebuah pesan suara.

"Eren! Eren idiot! Dengarkan aku, oke? Aku masih butuh bercekcok denganmu mengenai hal-hal tidak penting atau apa pun itu. Aku masih ingin melihat kau melakukan hal bodoh di masa depan, _tapi bukan hal bodoh apa pun yang hendak kau lakukan saat ini_! Ini aku, seseorang yang masih ingin melihatmu payah dan menjadi lebih payah. Dan aku yakin di luar sana banyak orang yang berpikiran lebih baik daripada aku. Bertahanlah!"

Itu suara Jean. Sekujur tubuh Eren gemetaran. Pisau yang tadi dia genggam kuat-kuat terjatuh begitu saja bersama dirinya yang bersimpuh. Darah dari kulitnya yang tersayat masih terus bercucuran, tetapi nadinya masih utuh. Dia menangis dan berteriak. Rasa takut mendadak memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya melihat aliran darah di tangannya. Dia tidak percaya akan apa yang nyaris dia lakukan.

Suara bel yang ditekan berulang-ulang menggema di dalam rumahnya yang kosong. Saat berhenti, ketukan pintu frustrasi menyusulnya. Eren mengabaikannya karena sama sekali tidak sanggup beranjak. Tubuhnya tersentak saat mendengar dobrakan keras.

"Eren!" Jean berteriak dengan suara terengah-engah. Derap langkah yang grasah-grusuh terdengar dengan keras. Dia melihat Jean di pintu dapurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah, rambut, dan pakaiannya. Pikiran sehat yang mulai datang ke dalam dirinya membuatnya memikirkan betapa payah kondisinya sekarang di depan orang yang selalu bertengkar dan bercekcok dengannya. Wajah yang lusuh, mata sembap, sesunggukan ringan lepas di tenggorokan, dan darah yang bercucuran dari tangan.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Jean.

Jean berlari ke arah Eren. Kepalanya menengok ke sana kemari untuk mencari kain yang dapat menghambat pendarahan Eren. Dia menemukan handuk tangan yang tergantung di dekat bak cuci piring. Dia harap handuk tersebut berada dalam kondisi bersih karena itu adalah satu-satunya kain yang bisa dia temukan dalam jangka waktu dekat. Handuk tersebut disapukan ke arah tangan Eren yang tersayat. Jean mengamatinya terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan bahwa nadinya masih utuh sebelum menekan handuk itu untuk menahan pendarahan yang terjadi.

Rasa syukur memenuhi dada Jean. Walaupun Jean membenci Eren–tidak, kata membenci terlalu kuat–tidak menyukai Eren, dia masih peduli padanya. Apalagi semenjak Eren tidak pernah memulai percekcokan dengannya lagi, sorot matanya mulai mati, tawa dan senyumnya yang diuarkan di antara teman-teman dekatnya terlihat hambar. Dia tahu ada yang salah dengan Eren karena lelaki itu melalui cukup banyak hal berat dalam beberapa bulan terakhir.

Saat dia melihat twit terakhir Eren, dia menyimpulkan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Awalnya dia mengirimi Eren pesan secara bertubi-tubi karena tidak mendapat jawaban.

_P_

_P_

_P_

_Hei, idiot. Kau baik-baik saja?_

_Apa maksud twitmu?_

_P_

_Oy_

_Eren bodoh. Jawab pesanku!_

_P_

_P_

_P_

_P_

_P_

Karena Eren tak kunjung menjawab, Jean berusaha menghubungi ponselnya. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Dia beruntung ide untuk menghubungi telepon rumah yang akan langsung memutar pesan suara datang ke dalam otaknya.

"Aku," suara Eren terdengar seperti koakan burung, "aku tidak tahu." Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Air mata baru meluncur lagi dari sudut matanya.

"Astaga," ucap Jean frustrasi. "Dulu aku pernah menghinamu orang gila yang memiliki kecenderungan bunuh diri. Aku tidak tahu … akan jadi seperti ini. Maaf. Aku dulu tidak bermaksud apa-apa dan berbicara tanpa berpikir."

Eren menengadah menatap Jean. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia bahkan tidak ingat Jean pernah mengatakan itu padanya, karena selama ini hinaan dan ejekan Jean hanya masuk ke telinga kanan dan langsung keluar melalui telinga kiri. Dia tidak pernah mengambilnya ke dalam hati.

Jean mengarahkan tangan kanan Eren untuk menekan handuk itu sendiri. Jean merasa semakin lega melihat Eren masih berusaha mengobati dirinya sendiri. Dia memegang bahu Eren kuat-kuat.

"Aku tahu kau mengalami hidup yang berat. Tapi ini bukan solusinya. _Ini bukan solusinya,_" ujar Jean dengan suara lirih. "Ayahmu … ayahmu masih punya kemungkinan untuk sembuh, bukan? Ayahmu akan membutuhkanmu saat itu." Dia menjeda. "Ah, pikirkan juga dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan sesuatu yang kau suka. Kau suka menghina dan mengejekku, 'kan? Kau menikmatinya, 'kan? Lakukan saja terus. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi jika kau berpikir _ini_ adalah solusinya."

Jean mendesah frustrasi. "Dengar, aku di sini, oke?" Dia memeluk tubuh Eren dengan canggung dan menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali, berharap kekuatan yang dia rasakan saat ini dapat tersalur pada Eren melalui tepukannya. "Jangan menyerah. Bertahanlah."

Eren terdiam lama. Napasnya yang tadi terputus-putus mulai mengalir lancar. Dia mencengkeram kemeja Jean menggunakan tangan kirinya yang terluka.

"Bertahanlah," Eren mengulangi kata-kata Jean dengan lirih.

Jean menarik diri dan memegang bahu Eren kuat-kuat. Dia menatap Eren dalam-dalam. "Ya, benar. Bertahanlah."

.

a/n:

buat kak ria, kak inget gak dulu pernah kasih aku prompt soal bunuh diri? :") duluuu banget. ini akhirnya bisa aku tulisin di sini. sama terinspirasi dari chat kakak juga yang aku kembangin jadi versi jean ke eren hehe


End file.
